Power transmission, in vehicles refers to the mechanism or components involved that transfer power from a power source to the point of application of power. Gearboxes comprising gears and gear trains are currently the most popular device for power transmission in automobiles. Gearboxes have gears that are of different shapes and sizes and are connected with each other in different ways to create different speeds and torques.
Traditionally, gearboxes are categorized as either a manual or an automatic type. Although, automatic gearboxes have changed modes of switching gears from manual to automatic mode using sensors and electronic drivers, power transmission and changing of torque and speed is still mostly mechanically performed, involving gear shifting. In vehicles having a manual gearbox, gear shifting is different for different users. For example, experienced drivers and relatively new drivers may have completely different timings for gear shifting. Incorrect gear shifting or engaging of the clutch will lead to increased fuel consumption and environment pollution in addition to wear and tear of clutch and other moving sections of automobiles. An apparatus or a device, which varies torque and speed optimally based on varying load requirements thereby decreasing fuel consumption and wear and tear, is required.
Moreover, in conventional automatic gearboxes, changes in values of output torque are as stepped output and discontinuous. Existing intelligent systems only manage how and when to change gears. When resisting torque is continuously changed in a system such as a vehicle, driving torque should be continuously changed to reach an optimized mode. In practice, since (torque*Speed-RPM) curves are non-linear and value curves of resistant torque and driving torque in conventional automatic gearboxes are mismatched, their performance is not ideal and wastes significant percentage of the engine output mechanical energy. An apparatus or device, which adjusts driving torque and vehicle speed automatically based on the resistant torque (assuming constant engine power), is required.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for an apparatus or a device, which varies torque and speed optimally based on varying load requirements thereby decreasing fuel consumption and wear and tear. Furthermore, there is a need for an apparatus or device, which adjusts driving torque and vehicle speed automatically based on the resistant torque (assuming constant engine power).